


Crying Out

by MaydaySaveMe



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, Lacrosse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydaySaveMe/pseuds/MaydaySaveMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine finally makes it to one of Sebastian’s lacrosse games. He had wanted to attend one of his earlier games, but schoolwork only seemed to pile up more and more as time went on. Now, he finally makes it to a game, only to witness his boyfriend get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first story for this pairing. I've been reading through the stories on here and wanted to contribute my own right away! Sebastian speaks one word of French in this story and the translation can be found below.

Blaine sat down on the metal bleachers, claiming a seat for himself in the front of the stands. From his seat, he was sure to have a close-up view of the players. Most sport viewers liked to sit in the back, so they could see everything, but he would be able to see everything he wanted from there. It took a moment to find what he was looking for… _There._ Once he spot them, their position was obvious. Sebastian’s legs in those lacrosse shorts (which only seemed to make Sebastian seem even taller somehow) would be his main focus for the rest of the night.

The two boys hadn't had a lot of time for each other recently. School was winding down which, for some reason, seemed to only encourage the teachers to make class harder. There were projects on top of tests with an extra side of homework to go along with it.

Last week, when Sebastian had called, Blaine had eagerly accepted the invitation to come watch his boyfriend play lacrosse. It was nice to see Sebastian, even if from a distance. He knew after the game they would go out for a late dinner and spend the rest of the night just talking. Sebastian was willing to take their relationship as slowly as he needed, which Blaine was grateful for. He knew it was hard for Sebastian to transition from being eternally free to in a relationship, but they were making it work. There were the daytime video chats, occasional texts, and phone calls to keep them connected despite the distance between their schools. Even though they didn’t always see each other, they were always connected. The game had been the focus of his entire week and now he was finally here.

Sebastian turned towards the bleachers, eyes searching quickly for the only person he really wanted to see right now. Blaine raised his arm and waved to his boyfriend with a wide smile that seemed to grow larger the longer Sebastian was looking at him. The taller boy waved back and winked before turning around to start the game. Blaine felt his heart begin to pound as he watched Sebastian walk out onto the field. Even though he couldn’t see his face, he could still perfectly imagine the smirk that was settled on his face.

From his position, Blaine couldn’t tell who won the coin-flip, but he wasn’t really interested. He allowed his eyes to roam freely over Sebastian’s body without any of the normal hesitation he normally felt. As Sebastian was walking back, he looked up at Blaine with a quirked eyebrow, as if he knew exactly what Blaine had been up to. Blaine looked down at his feet as a blush made his face glow like a neon sign. When he dared to look back up, he noticed Sebastian was already on the field, squatting forward in preparation for the face off. There’s a flurry of two sticks and Blaine up on his tiptoes, trying to see how his boyfriend was doing.

After a few seconds, Sebastian began running towards the net, quickly scoring the first goal of the game. That goal seems to set the mood for the entire game; the Dalton boys score quickly and easily while the Beaufort boys seemed to have given up already. The first quarter was soon over with a score of 5-0. Then the second quarter began and ended just as quickly. The score was now 7-1. Blaine was aware of cheering as loud as he could, but time seemed to lose all meaning in his happiness.

The boys came back from the half-time break refreshed and ready to score more goals. Sebastian won the face off yet again and was running down the field towards the goal. Everyone in the stands was cheering him on loudly. Even the members of the team on the field were yelling at Sebastian to keep running. Everyone was riled up despite the gap between scores.

Most people didn’t know what happened from one minute to the next, but Blaine saw the whole thing. One of the defenders placed himself in Sebastian’s path. Sebastian ran right up to him since he had no room to change direction and tried to go around him. The Beaufort boy struck Sebastian with his stick, knocking him to the ground. Blaine winched when he saw the awkward angle his boyfriend’s ankle seemed to have taken on.

 _“Merde!”_ Sebastian yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. The pain caused him to automatically slip into French, which sometimes felt more natural to him than English. It was to Sebastian’s pride that he didn’t pass out. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Blaine was propelled forward by an invisible force. He wasn’t aware of the conscious thought to run to his boyfriend as the whistle was blown, but he had no regrets as he felt some of the spectator’s eyes on him. (Most people were still trying to figure out what was going on.) He didn’t care what anyone thought of him as he ran out onto the field. He was filled with the need to be at Sebastian’s side, to make sure he was okay.

“Sebastian!” Blaine called to his boyfriend as he ran over. The team captain had his arm around the coach and was hopping off the field. Blaine wrapped Sebastian’s other arm around his shoulder and helped him over to the bench.

Once Sebastian was seated, Blaine sat down next to him and took his hand in his. The coach bent down and pulled off his sock and shoe to look at the ankle. The skin was already badly swollen and a dark red color.

“We need to get you to the hospital,” The coach said as he stood up. “This is worse than any injury I've seen come off the field.”

“I can still play,” Sebastian insisted. “I’m fine.”

Blaine shot his boyfriend an incredulous look. “You can’t play with an injury like that!” He grasped Sebastian’s hand tightly as he pleaded with him, trying to make him see reason. “The team will be just fine without you. Right now, you need to go to the hospital.”

“Fine,” Sebastian let out a sigh. He looked up at his coach. “I guess I’ll go.”

“Good, son.” The coach nodded over at the two of them before walking off to call the ambulance.

Once the coach was a reasonable distance away, Blaine ran his hands over Sebastian, as if searching for any other injuries. “Oh my god! How dare that behemoth do that to you! How dare they let such a sore loser be a part of the t-“

Blaine was cut off by Sebastian’s lips pressing against his. He immediately sunk into the touch. When Sebastian pulled away, Blaine let out a light groan at the loss.

“Not fair!” He crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m supposed to be comforting you. You’re the one with the injury.”

Sebastian shrugged as he wrapped an arm around Blaine. “Thank you for coming. If you hadn't, then I would be all alone right now.”

This was Blaine’s first game, so he hadn't noticed. He looked around, searching the bleachers. “Your parents don’t come to your games?”

“Nope.” Sebastian shrugged yet again and Blaine could tell he was trying to not show how much it stung. “They never do.”

“I’m sorry. If it makes you feel better, I’ll be coming to all of them. I kinda have a crush on the team captain. He’s super hot and can sing really well.” Blaine squeezed Sebastian’s hand so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

“Oh, you can tell?”

“What can I say? I have a gift for these things.”

The ambulance arrived and Blaine climbed in with Sebastian after promising the coach that he would personally see to Sebastian’s recovery. Blaine took Sebastian’s hand in his for the ride to the hospital and there was nothing that could make him let go. Sebastian was grateful for the anchor to the real world, the touch providing him with something to focus on as they sped down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment below!
> 
> Translation: Merde means shit. 
> 
> On that happy note, have a great day! Byee!


End file.
